Hose and fitting assemblies are known, specifically in the field of household appliances, industrial applications and gardening, which comprise a flexible hose of a thermoplastic polymer material and a fitting, also made from a polymer material, which is integrally associated thereto. The fitting is designed for connection to an external point of use, such as a tap, for transfer of liquids and various fluids.
An example of these prior art assemblies is disclosed in European patent EP-B1-1108937 by the same Applicant.
One drawback of these prior art solutions is that they do not provide an adequate mechanical and/or hydraulic sealing capability of the assembly.
In terms of mechanical features, inner pressure and wear can cause radial expansions and deformations to various extents at the coupling until a “burst”, i.e. mechanical failure thereof occurs.
Also, in terms of hydraulic features, fluid leakages and dripping may occur, thereby causing flooding and increasing costs.
These drawbacks become even more serious with material ageing and wear.